Esperame
by babilon969
Summary: no siempre la victoria tiene un sabor dulce


La nueva era dorada de los autobot empezaba, las reconstrucciones de la ciudad eran muchas. Pero con la presencia tranquilizadora del nuevo líder trasformer, Optimus prime bastaba para que todos los transformers estuvieran en calma

Optimus caminaba en silencio revestido con un manto rojizo, en sus hombros dos pequeños minicons sparkplag y lider-1, este ultimo considerado como un premio de guerra visto del punto de vista de los autobot. Caminaba sigiloso hacia un edificio destrozado por la guerra, el cual hace un tiempo muy lejano fue su apartamento

Optimus contemplo el portón casi intacto de la edificación, creyendo ver a cierto transformer esperando a que el bajara a recibirlo

_Un café con sal. ganas de llorar. _

_mi mundo empezando a temblar, _

_presiente que se acerca el final._

"la victoria es tuya Optimus!"~~

El nuevo supremo líder transformers negó con la cabeza, lo que paso contra Unicron fue toda una victoria para los trasformers y minicons, paz entre los dos bandos, igualdad para todos, casi todos lo que Optimus habia soñado en vida pero… para el no era el final que deseaba, quería a megatron a su lado… quería compartir el mando con en transformers que amo, incluso desde que era un simple autobot llamado orión…

_no quiero ganar. ahora eso que mas da. _

-optimus~

Optimus abrio el canal para contestarle a red alerta –aquí optimus-

-¿Dónde estas? Te estuvimos buscando por todas partes~

_estoy cansada ya de imbentar excusas que no sabe nadar._

-alerta roja…- Optimus suspiro, no tenia ganas de buscar una escusa para un tiempo asolas

-lo entiendo optimus~ dijo el oficial de inteligencia con una voz comprensiva –seguro que es un asunto apremiante~

De no ser por su mascara los minicons hubiesen notado una sonrisa, era afortunado de tener un amigo tan comprensivo

-cerrare las comunicaciones salvo las de emergencia- indico el nuevo monarca

-lo entiendo, no vemos después~

La comunicaciones fueron cortadas

_y yo solo quedaran los buenos momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos._

_y hoy solo quiero creer..._

Optimus poso su diestra en el muro del portal recordando tiempos mas simples cuando su mayor preocupación era cumplir sus deberes y estar con el

Apago sus censores ópticos dejándose llevar por los recuerdos, en la época megatron era un gran protector de cybertron, y un simple accidente hizo que se conocieran, desde ese dia megatron siempre se hacia tiempo libre para ver al sencillo trasnformer

"busco a orión pax"

"soy yo"

"centinel prime solicita su presencia acompaña me por favor"

Su primer encuentro orion sintió un poco de miedo ese tranformer era muy intimidante, y solía temer a ver desde su balcón al desepticon esperarle para llevarle con centinel

"los desepticon no somos monstruos sin sentimientos como la mayoría cree" dijo un buen dia arto de esa rutina

"y…yo"

"no te are nada orion ya cálmate, ni que fueras una protoforma"

"oye!"

Optimus no pudo evitar reír al recordar lo molesto que estaba ese día pero las caminatas se hicieron mas relajadas y divertidas. Hasta el punto en que orión esperaba ansioso que centinel le llamara a sus estudio o deberes

Su alegría aumento cuando megatron comenzó a visitarlo por el simple fin de hacerlo

_Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por madrid _

_las noches enteras sin dormir _

megatron siempre le había contado de sus viajes y su gusto por los planetas con "hielo"; En ese tiempo Optimus jamás supo que era tal cosa hasta llegar al planeta tierra

cada dia era una historia distinta ya sea de parte del protector como parte del simple autobot, al punto de haber ocasiones que quemaban las horas de sueño hablando

Optimus se sentó y apoyando su espalda en el portal, relajo la mirada con una sonrisa triste, al recordado a cierto trasnformer, que era capas de quemar horas esperando por el

_la vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor _

_al verte esperan en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar que puedes contar conmigo. _

Antes jamás hubiera sospechado que su núcleo latiera tanto solo con ver a un transformer estar viendo a la nada en el portal de su departamento esperando por el momento en que el llegara

Optimus desde entones siempre estaba a gusto con el desepticon, hablando de filosofía, historia y a veces solo con el simple echo de estar juntos, ignorando las frecuentes miradas de extrañeza de parte de los pares de megatron y de molestia de los de optimus

_nunca hubo maldad. solo ingenuidad._

Optimus miro al cielo estrellado

Solo ahora se daba cuenta el significado de aquellas miradas, ahora comprendía en alguna forma los gruñidos desafiantes que hacia megatron cada ves que un autobot lo miraba de esa forma o la simple manera de pasar por alto las miradas de su camaradas

Los desepticons eran obreros, guardias, a veces enviado a hacer recados llevar y traer cosas para los autobots, los intelectuales, los científicos creados por Primus comos lo que en la tierra llamarían aristócratas y tranformers de ciencia

Pretendiendo hacer creer que el mundo estaba a nuestros pies.

Meatron conocía cual era el estatus que ellos tenían de nacimiento, no importa lo bien que cumpla su labor, no importa cuantas batalla ganara, ni cuantos autobot salvara, ni a cuantos de los suyos vea caer, su palabra jamás seria tomada en cuenta ante la orden de los prime

Habian ocasiones en que Optimus no sabia de megatron por largos periodos de tiempo y a veces lo encontraba al borde del apagado de emergencia, con grandes daños

Optimos en esas ocasiones trataba de llevar a megatron, tratar de atender sus heridas pero el siempre le detenía

"esto no es nada, si estuviese tan grabe hubiera ido en lugar de verte"

Pero Optimus sabia la verdad, los desepticos no eran bien recibido en los buenos hospitales y rara vez si quiera en los decentes

_cuando el sueño venga a por mi en silencio voy a construir _

_una vida a todo color donde vivamos juntos los dos. _

Miro a lo lejos a demoliser y a hot shot trabajando juntos para mover unos escombros ¿Cuántas veces había soñado en que hubiera paz? Y ¿cuando megatorn dejo de soñar con la igualdad?

Ni megatro, ni orión conversaban de política y el estado tan delicado que se volvía la relación desepticon/autobot, pero había ocasiones que simplemente era inevitable, la primera vez fue cuando megatron le comento su planes de tomar la palabra en la corte de los primes; como el era el gran guardián tenia obligación de ir para mantener la seguridad pero jamás tubo la oportunidad de hablar, eso hizo reír a orion y genero la primera discusión entre ambos transformers, discusiones que cada vez se hacían mas fuertes a medida que el tema de la política era tocado

ahora que lo veia con mas calma y con la experiencia actual el optimus Prime, el antiguo orión cometió tal ves dos traiciones a megatron, el primero fue reírse de sus planes y no apoyar a megatron y la otra haberse vuelto un prime dando le; sin saberlo; la espalda a megatron, tal ves si lo hubiese apoyado y logrado que los prime los escucharan

megatron se vio muy traicionado cuando lo vio volverse un prime

_y solo quedaran los buenos momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos. _

_y hoy solo quiero creer..._

optimus sacudió la cabeza, no vio aquí a mortificarse con el pasado, si no, en resguardarse en el pasado, en los buenos tiempos

los momentos mas importantes de su vida fueron presenciados en este portal

jamás entendería como empezó a cambiar su amistad por amor

_Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por madrid _

_las noches enteras sin dormir_

cuando megatron estaba en misiones, orion le costaba mucho concentrarse en su trabajo y siempre estaba preocupado de que megatron no volviera, pasa el tiempo de recarga imaginándose los lugares o planeta en los que megatron era enviado a lucha

_la vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor _

Contaba los días, horas, minutos, segundos, para volver a verlo

Fue uno de esos dias donde unos compañeros comentaron lo delicado que era una batalla en centauro zigma, el planeta donde megatron estaba luchando y gran parte del escuadrón alpha-4k fue destruido orion sintió que le falto aire

Durante todas las noche orion miraba la venta y se quebraba en llanto asta desactivarse, fue asi durante varios ciclos estelares, dedicaba se empeñaba en ocupar su mente en el trabajo y en las noches lloraba desconsoladamente

_al verte esperan en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar _

_que puedes contar conmigo para siempre._

hasta que un dia sentado como siempre se encontraba megatron, mal herido pero vivo y esperando por el

orion corrió saliendo a su encuentro casi tropezándose una que otra ves, era muy temprano nadie estaba en línea aun, megatron se levantó al verlo acercarse y orion no pudo evitara correr a abrazarlo y entregarle su primer beso, una magnifica y indescriptible sensación lo embriago cuando megatron correspondió el beso

_Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por madrid _

_las noches enteras sin dormir _

fue un amor puro y profundo que duro hasta lo pudo, aguantar con las contantes apuñaladas de la política y la sociedad que trataban de sepáralos, pero megatron siempre estuvo ahí, sentado en ese umbral hasta el dia que lo cambio todo, la guerra puedo haberlo separado pero el y megatron solían visitar este mismo punto

¿Cómo lo sabia?, había ocasiones en que encontraba a megatron sentado apoyado en el umbral esperando lo, pero el jamás se atrevió a acercarse a encararlo, optimus savia que no importa lo quería el resto el era un cobarde, por no apoyarlo, por no animarle, por esconderse tras su mascara y por todo ello, lo perdió ahora realmente para siempre

_la vida pasa y yo me muero,_

-optimus~

-aquí optimus-

-lo requerimos inmediatamente ~

-enseguida voy alerta roja, optimus fuera- apago su comunicado y se paro, emprendido su camina hacia el nuevo edificio de gobierno, pero se detuvo

Miro hacia atrás y por unos instantes creyó ver a megatron como siempre sentado viendo a un punto en la nada esperando lo

-por favor espera me un poco mas…- susurro optimus

me muero por ti…


End file.
